1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dynamic user interfaces and more specifically to adapting a user interface for a specific environment using content items provided by a back-end independent of formatting of the content items or a structure of the back-end.
2. Introduction
With the proliferation of personal computing devices and the advancement of their capabilities, many users expect similar functionality in different environments, such as an electronic car control system. Many of these systems are difficult to navigate or extremely limited in their capabilities. Existing approaches to car interfaces fail to expose content in an appealing or safe way, or fail to expose or provide adequate access to resources users desire. Further, users desire access to many different types and sources of content, which are often stored in multiple different file types, formats, or are accessible via different application programming interfaces (APIs).
For example, a user of a smartphone may wish to access different types of content available through the smartphone, but while driving. The user interface of the phone, as well as the user interface of the various mobile apps on the phone which provide access to the different content vary widely. Different sources and types of content items can also vary widely. The array of different types of content sources and user interfaces are all distractions from operating a vehicle, but can also be confusing to many users even outside of the scenario of driving.